banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Snoke
Snoke is the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Like most fashion forward people in the modern Star Wars universe, he feels surnames are passé. He appears humanoid, but is actually of the Snork species. Snoke the Snork was skilled in the Dark Side of the Force. His good friend Feldzein advised him to “always leave them wanting more”. For this reason he didn’t teach Kylo Ren everything he knew. Kylo Ren is Snoke’s…well, we don’t officially know what their relationship is, so we’ll call them lovers for now. Rise to the Top Snoke was praised throughout the First Order for his new approaches toward management and was featured in many business journals. He despised micromanagement and insisted on giving his mid-level managers room to breathe and even make their own mistakes. He also embraced technology like no leader before him preferring teleconferencing over face to face meetings. This helped greatly reduce the First Order’s travel budget. He did insist on being projected as a 25 foot tall hologram which resulted in derision among the rank and file with some even suggesting it was a Wizard of Oz situation. Others dismissed that notion as completely hacky. Starkiller Base While Snoke’s management style was largely responsible for the First Order’s turnaround, it would also lead to one of his biggest failures with the demise of Starkiller Base. First by not being on site, it allowed Kylo Ren’s breakage budget to go through the roof. Unbeknownst to Snoke, Ren had racked up nearly five million credits worth of damage during his hissy fits. Second, Ren, Hux, and their officer corps, who had previously displayed near omnipotent confidence, suddenly floundered like Cobra Commander the moment the Resistance decided to attack. This lead to the destruction of Starkiller Base. An Indomitably Upbeat Spirit Even in the face of losing a cartoonishly powerful weapon that would have ensured instant First Order galactic dominance, Snoke, true to his management style, remained relatively calm. He simply ordered his forces to regroup somewhere. We’re not really sure where because it would seem like Starkiller Base would be the seat of the First Order, but apparently it’s not. That’s not important. As the meeting convened to analyze the failed mission, Snoke immediately set the tone telling his staff that he had no interest in assigning blame. He was only interested in “fixing this” going forward. His mature egoless manner persisted and cemented the loyalty of this team. Moving Forward Even though Snoke believes in his management style, analysts are quick to point out that he has shown a great willingness to adapt throughout his career. They predict he will personally be on hand to oversee the final stages of construction of Starkiller Base II which has a planned completion in Spring of 2019 and promises to be bigger and more ambitious. The First Order will start accepting commercial leases in the third quarter of 2018 with residential leases to be offered closer to completion. Residential units with a view of Starkiller Base II's moon, which will be a Death Star, will be the first offered and will command a premium. Category:First Order Category:Dark Jedi